


Vulnerable

by Haechannieislife



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, OT7, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: His phone ringing interrupted the conversation he was having with Yunhyung and Chanwoo; sighing in annoyance he answered quickly, not bothering to check the caller id. Realistically it was going to be Junhoe, he was the only member not present after all, having been sent out to get some food for them all half a hour or so ago. He should be back soon, actually, their favourite take away isn't too far. Collecting it themselves halves the cost, so they usually take it in turns to nip out and get it. Answering with a quick hello, he waited for the caller to respond, but nothing could be heard. He was about to double check it was Junhoe who called when he heard it, a barely audible "Hyung," whispered down the line. "June?" he asked, slightly confused about why the younger was so quiet. "Hanbin Hyung," was the choked out response he received. He was starting to get concerned now, the normally confident boy sounding scared and unsure of himself. "Hyung, I'm scared."





	

His phone ringing interrupted the conversation he was having with Yunhyung and Chanwoo; sighing in annoyance he answered quickly, not bothering to check the caller id. Realistically it was going to be Junhoe, he was the only member not present after all, having been sent out to get some food for them all half a hour or so ago. He should be back soon, actually, their favourite take away isn't too far. Collecting it themselves halves the cost, so they usually take it in turns to nip out and get it. Answering with a quick hello, he waited for the caller to respond, but nothing could be heard. He was about to double check it was Junhoe who called when he heard it, a barely audible "Hyung," whispered down the line. "June?" he asked, slightly confused about why the younger was so quiet. "Hanbin Hyung," was the choked out response he received. He was starting to get concerned now, the normally confident boy sounding scared and unsure of himself. "Hyung, I'm scared." Well shit. "Junnie, what's the matter? Why are you scared?" he questioned, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic softness. The rest of the group caught on at that point, all moving closer to try and hear down the line as well. He quickly moved to put it on speaker, and so June's next reply sounded throughout the room; "I'm scared, it hurts Hyung, I don't know what to do," he sounded desperate and scared, and there were tell tale signs of tears in his voice. "June, what happened, what made you scared?" Donghyuk asked, looking worried. "Someone hurt me," was all but wailed down the line. At that statement, Hanbin felt anger brewing from within him, a surge of protective fury at anyone who would dare lay a hand on one of his members. He had felt it countless times before, but this was something new, an intensified version. Somebody hurt Junhoe, made him cry; that was not acceptable in Hanbin's book.

"Tell us where you are, we'll come and get you," Jinhwan soothed, but the only reply was Junhoe's sobs. Harsh sounding and desperate. Something was seriously wrong. "June, can you tell us where you are?" Yunhyung urged, desperate to make sure he was ok. "I'm in an alleyway, near the Starbucks not far from the studio." "Ok, here's what I want you to do. Stay on the line with me, but make your way to the 24 hour coffee shop two or three doors down from the Starbucks, can you do that for me?" Yunhyung asked, making sure his voice stayed gentle and soothing. As he continued to murmur reassurances to Junhoe, he gestured for Jiwon, Jinhwan and Hanbin to go with him to collect their missing band mate. As they hastily pulled on shoes and jackets, Jinhwan fired off instructions to the two chosen to stay behind. They all but ran down the stairs leading out of their apartment, before breaking into a run once they got onto the street. Jiwon lead the way, going at full speed in order to get to one of their youngest. They all but tumble through the doorway in their haste, but come to a halt when they finally lay eyes on him. He's a mess. Shirt ripped in places, hair tousled, bruising on his face and what looks like choke marks on his neck. There are tears still running down his cheeks but he is cradling a mug of hot tea presumably provided by the concerned looking college students trying to comfort him. They must work here, and I suppose you would be alarmed if a bruised and tearful teenage boy stumbled into your shop. His head snaps up at their entrance, before beginning to sob in earnest. Hanbin all but leaps forward to cradle the younger in his arms, protective instincts coming back in full force. Junhoe is clinging to him, sobbing into his shoulder hysterically, and all Hanbin can do is hold him tighter and whisper soothing words. After a few minutes, Jiwon steps forward to pull June close. Junhoe is still crying and although happy to be held tight by the other three, keeps a tight grasp on Hanbin's hand the whole time.

After thanking the kind students profusely, they begin to make their way home. It takes them a lot longer than their journey there did, especially considering June keeps his face in Yunhyung's chest the entire time, refusing to look up once. Jinhwan runs his hand up and down June's arm in a comforting motion, Jiwon manages to stroke his hair whilst walking and Hanbin still has his hand in his. They are all reluctant to let the younger go, even for the minute or so going up the stairs took, but before they can resume it the front door swings open and both Donghyuk and Chanwoo are all over Junhoe, taking in his marks whist they hold and pet him. They make their way into their appartment as a unit, all seven shuffling through the door and into the living room, where a selection of blankets are laid out on the sofa. Hanbin automatically begins to cocoon June in them, bringing him to sit on his lap. The others all find seats of their own but remain close by. Once everyone is comfortable, Jiwon leans forward and asks "June, what happened?" He feels him stiffen in his lap, before curling in on himself further, his eyelashes still damp from tears. Jiwon asks again, his tone still gentle and calm, and this time he gets a reply.

"I was just walking down the street like I usually do, when I felt someone grab me. Before I had time to react I had been dragged down an alleyway and shoved up against a wall. He was really violent, really scary. He kept on whispering the things he was going to do to me. I was so scared." He broke off with a sob, and Hanbin felt like he was going to be sick. Looking around, he could see the sentiment echoed on the rest of the group's faces. Donghyuk and Jiwon were in tears alongside Junhoe, whilst Jinhwan's clenched fists and furious expression mirrored Hanbin's entirely. Yunhyung looked devastated whilst Chanwoo looked horrified. "I kicked him so he hit me. It stunned me enough for him to start touching me. I didn't like it and I told him, I told him to stop but he just laughed at me. I heard voices nearby so I opened my mouth to scream, but he choked me to cut me off. I felt myself going lightheaded and dizzy, but then he just dropped me and ran. There were more voices; I guess he just got scared that someone would see."

Junhoe came to the end of his speech, and Hanbin pulled him closer, feeling guilty for the slight relief he felt. June had been through a horrible and traumatic experience, yet Hanbin couldn't help but be thankful he wasn't actually raped like he had thought. He brushed those thoughts away as he cuddled the crying boy. He soothed his sobs until there were only hiccups left. Yunhyung and Donghyuk sat either side of them and began to comfort the younger too, stroking his hair and holding his hands. He could feel June beginning to fall asleep, so he gestured to Jiwon who lent forward and scooped the half asleep boy up into his arms, making his way to the largest bedroom. Hanbin made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when he entered the bedroom he saw that they had pushed all the beds in that room together. Chanwoo had clearly got ready that fastest, as he was already in bed, cuddling June protectively. The rest of the group filtered in and got comfortable, and they drifted off to sleep, sticking close together.


End file.
